


The Vengeance of Twilight

by 5ithis



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:43:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ithis/pseuds/5ithis
Summary: What if a Twili was Reborn for evil, but the Goddesses of Hyrule had other plans?





	The Vengeance of Twilight

**Author's Note:**

> This was a one-shot I came up with when I first started working with my RP character. It was intended to be an origin story of sorts before I fine-tuned it. This is now considered to be an alternate timeline for my RP and an alternate origin story.

_The Vengeance of Twilight_

This is the story of my life. In an Ancient Kingdom filled with magic, there were three Goddesses. Each representing three forces of the world; Power, Wisdom, and Courage. There are, or were, three Kingdoms all together, Valley of the Gerudo, The Twilight Realm, and Hyrule. I was the Prince of the latter, the Kingdom of Hyrule. I am a Twili, born from the leader of the Gerudo and Queen of the Twili, adopted and raised by the Hylian Royal Family. Midna, Queen of the Twili, stole me away from Ganondorf, when I was only an infant. Why you may ask? Because of the powers that lay dormant inside me.

I have an innate affinity with the shadows, keen on the ancient magic of the tribe, and the Fierce Deity Mask, as my Birthright! After I was stolen away from Ganon, I was taken to the realm of Light, and entrusted to the care of the Hylian Royal Family. There I was raised as a member of Princess Zelda's family, and there I was trained in the ways of the Shiekah. Lady Impa, sister's … I mean Zelda's personal guard, became my personal trainer. For three long years I was trained, away in the Shadow Temple, deep within Kakariko Cemetery; for it was there, where my powers of shadow, nay, of Twilight, were strong.

After those three long years, my training was completed. I set off alone, at Lady Impa's behest, because Hyrule Castle was besieged; attacked by Ganondorf, and one other unknown assailant. I arrived in Castle Town, but only to the horrors of a burning village, and screaming Redeads. I cut through them fairly quickly but was met by the unknown assailant's creations. Robots, machines, called Reploids. I cut two down, and ran for the Castle! Inside the foyer, I frantically searched for any sign of my family; Zelda, and Father. There was no sign of anyone throughout the castle, and my worst fears were realized when I reached the Throne room...

Ganondorf was there along with his accomplices. His name? Dr. Wiley, an evil scientist from another dimension. I drew my elbow blades, as Ganon sent forth wave after wave of his dark pawns. I cut them down with ease, and I thought he would face me himself, but I was wrong. He left during the fighting, but he was not my concern at that moment; this Dr. Wiley, sent in a group of his Robot Masters. I … was no match for all of them. It came down to me and his best Reploid, I struck with lightning motion, the Reploid dodged at the last moment and fired his energy weapon at me. All I remember is the pain of the hit, burning inside my chest. I fell... in defeat and died.

But apparently, the Goddess of Time had a plan and a sick sense of humor. Because I awoke in a cold room filled with machines. My flesh and blood intermingled with nanobots and other technology from Dr. Wiley's world. I was reborn as a Reploid. He entered the room and called me by a name that struck me as odd. He said that my name was Twilight Man, and ordered me to strike down any resistance to his and Ganon's rule. The anger grew within me, for I remembered what happened when I was still a normal Twili. I destroyed his fortress, along with his entire army of Reploids, But it was too late for my home. Hyrule and the Twilight Realm were gone. But I remain. A symbol to those who serve the darkness. My name is Sithis, I serve the Goddesses of Hyrule: Din, Nayru, and Farore. I will travel to the Past... I WILL DESTROY GANON AND BRING BACK MY HOME!.

 


End file.
